1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to physical therapy chairs.
2. Background Art
Physical therapy chairs exist for a variety of purposes. Massage chairs, for instance, may be used by those with no major ailments but may provide some muscular benefit or relaxation thereby. Other chairs may be used more specifically to stimulate and/or move patient limbs in order to benefit the muscular or other health of a patient with physical ailments.